1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game system and game information storage medium used for same. More particularly, the invention relates to a game system and game information storage medium used for same, which detects a change amount and direction of a tilt, movement or impact applied to a housing of a portable game apparatus or to a controller of a video game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In operating the conventional portable game apparatus, a player manipulates the operation switch, such as a direction instructing key (joystick) or buttons while holding the video game machine's controller (controller housing) or portable game apparatus' housing by both hands. For example, if the player presses a direction instructing key at any one of up, down, left and right pressing points, a moving (player-controlled) character is moved in the pressed direction of up, down, left or right. If the action button is operated, the moving character is changed in state of display, e.g. the moving character is caused in action, such as jump, as defined on the action button.
Also, in the conventional game apparatus or game software (game information storage medium), the player can operate the operation switch in order to change the motion of a moving (player-controlled) character acting as a player's other self on the screen. Consequently, it has been difficult for the player to change the game space (or background scene) freely through his or her manipulation.
In the conventional game operation method, the player has been required to remember the way to operate a game according to the suggestion given in the game-software instruction manuals. Furthermore, the use of general-purpose operation switch has made it difficult to realize a change of the game space (or game scene) in a manner matched to an operation-switch manipulation feeling of the player, resulting in mismatch between operation feeling and screen-display state. Under such situations, the player possibly has encountered difficulty in concentrating on a game play before mastering the way to manipulate the game, losing his or her interest.
Meanwhile, with the conventional game apparatus or game software, the game space (or background scene) could not have been changed by player's operation, thus insufficient in game space variation and hence amusement.